Taking Control
by RandomKreativitee
Summary: Bane gets locked up and takes over Arkham Asylum. But will he be able to keep control when the Cackling Clown of Chaos himself gets locked up too?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or any of these wonderful characters (though I wish I did!)

Chapter One:

Lunchtime in the cafeteria. Two-Face, ScareCrow, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, Harley Quin, sat down to pick at the globs of mush they called "food."

"I can't stand this!" the Riddler announced. "How do they expect us to eat this kind of slop! _That's_ the riddle!"

Two-Face muttered something about "stupid riddles." ScareCrow pushed his plate away. Poison Ivy was cradling her salad and cooing to them in some strange language.

"Yeah!" Harley squeaked. "This food is disgusting! If Mr. J was here..." her voice broke up as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh no!" Two-Face groaned. Riddler rolled his eyes and scoffed. ScareCrow simply sighed.

"Oh, Red!" Harley sobbed, throwing herself at Poison Ivy, who dropped the salad.

"Get _off_ me you _insolent_ girl!" Ivy screamed, pushing Harley away and bending to pick up her salad. After gently tucking the salad back on the tray, she turned to apologize to Harley.

"Look, Harley, I'm sorry the Joker left you here..._again_. And I'm sorry he didn't say bye before he left..._again_. And I'm sorry he isn't here to do whatever foolish thing you want him to do which he most likely won't do..._again_. And I'm sorry that I'm going to have to go through this all..._again_. Now are you better?" she ended, patting Harley's back.

Before Harley could answer, a dark shadow fell over their table.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help noticing your friend's distress. Is there a problem?"

They all turned to look at the massive bald-headed man. He spoke with a Spanish accent, and he had sharp brown eyes. He would have been considered good looking, even handsome if it weren't for his abnormally large muscles, bulging with veins and the ugly looking scar that ran across his face.

"Bane," Ivy gasped. "How...I thought...When did you..."

"When did I get locked up?" he smiled. "It's been a month now, senorita." He said, taking a seat.

"That's impossible," Riddler spoke. "We would have known."

"Not if I didn't want you too, Edward" Bane replied. "See, I've been busy, and I didn't want to waste time socializing. Not that I don't enjoy your company, you see...but business is business."

"Oh?" ScareCrow spoke. "And what's this business?"

Bane smiled, his head thrown back a little as if he were reminiscing. "Well, you see," he said, easily. "It's simple. All I've been doing is taking over Arkham Asylum."

"Hmm," Two-Face snorted. "Good luck with that. First you have to deal with us. We control a portion of Arkham."

"So do I" Riddler said.

"And I" Scarecrow added.

"I have people who tend to my needs. And I would hate to give them up," Ivy said, a deadly note in her voice.

"Yeah," Harley said, finally composed and back to her cheery self. Though, right now she was grim. "Mistah J left me in charge while he's gone and he's not gonna like it if he comes back and hears this. So, no, I'm sorry, but you can't take over Arkham."

Bane patiently listened to them as they said their parts, before replying, "My friends, listen! Of course I'm not going to completely take over them. They will still listen to you, but through me. It'll be like nothing ever changed."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Two-Face answered sarcastically. "We don't need our people listening to us after getting the okay from you. You picked the wrong place to try that "business" out, buddy."

"Ah," Bane said sadly, dropping his head. "I'm sorry to hear you say that. I was hoping you could preserve the illusion, but alas, I see it is impossible."

"What are you talking about, you steroid-freak," Two-Face spat.

"Harvey, temper," Bane chided, as if talking to a child. "Well, amigos. I'm sorry it has to come to this, but..."

"Just spit it out!" Ivy yelled.

The air became pregnant with silence as all the Rogues waited in anticipation about what he was going to say. Then he spoke, four words:

"I've _already_ taken control."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

They all stared at him as they tried to process what he had just said.

"What are you talking about?" ScareCrow finally spoke.

"I meant what I said, Jonathan. Your people are now my people," Bane replied, evenly, with no emotion.

"My people are as loyal to me as ever!" Jonathan said, his anger rising with his voice. "They know what would happen if they dared to cross me!"

"Look at you, Jonathan," Bane retorted. "You're pathetic. A shrimp. A twig I can break as easily as I broke Batman's back. What can you do to me but bow? Nothing! And your people are aware of that. Why do you think they would choose me over you?"

"They wouldn't" Scarecrow stated stubbornly. "They know. They fear me."

Bane laughed. "Okay, Jonathan. So what if they do? They fear you and you are a skinny pathetic shrimp. Now, look at me! Now, look at you! If they fear you, imagine how much they'd fear me."

"No," ScareCrow shook his head, refusing to accept Bane's words as true. "Yes, I may look frail, but appearances are decieving, Bane. I have other ways to scare than the physical."

"Oh, right!" Bane roared in laughter. "The Fear Toxin! Oh, I've developed a cure for it, Jonathan, didn't i tell you? It must have slipped my mind then! You aren't the only one proficient in chemicals, Mr. Crane."

"I'll just change it," Scarecrow said. "Again and again and again."

"I encourage you. My cure extends to all strains, Jonathan. No matter how many times you change it, my cure will stand firm."

ScareCrow looked into Bane's eyes, and saw the pure and utter confidence, and he knew...he was telling the truth.

The other Rogues had watched in rapt silence at the dressing down ScareCrow had just faced at the hands of Bane.

"Well, that's Scarecrow," Ivy spoke. "What makes you think you can take the rest of ours so easily?"

"Because I already have," Bane replied. "Your people were a little harder to convince, Pamela, if it makes you feel any better. In a weird sort of way, they love you as well as fear you- a deadly combination. But, they love you too much. There wasn't enough fear. And fear, like I'm sure you know Mr. Crane, overcomes many things."

Ivy struggled to keep her anger in check, but there was still nothing more she could say.

"Oh and please, Harvey," Bane said, before Harvey could open his mouth, "Your people were easy enough for me to convince. The two of everything scheme you have can be a bit frustrating."

"Well," Bane said, looking at the other Rogues. "Any more arguments I must destroy?"

"Of course," Riddler began. "You may have taken control of ScareCrow, Ivy, and Two-Face with ease...but I on the other hand, am a way different matter."

"You?!" Bane broke out into laughter. "I am having a good laugh; unfortunately it is at the expense of my friend's stupidity and high confidence in their selves. Edward...you are even more pathetic than ScareCrow. You may think you're as bad as the other Rogues, but admit it, even you're a bit scared of them. Oh, don't get me wrong. You are highly intelligent, and very dangerous, undoubtedly, but...just not on my level."

Riddler simply smirked. "You may be right, Bane. But if there's one thing I've learned from that crazy clown, I'm sure you know who I'm referring to, is never to underestimate your opponent."

"Yeah!" Harley voiced. "I'm not even gonna try to stop you. You can take every single person I have working for me and Mistah J, but...will you be able to keep them when my Puddin' comes back?"

Bane stared off into the distance for a moment. "Yes, the clown may be the only one to prove a formidable opponent," he said slowly. "For an amateur."

"Are you insane?!" Harley screamed. "Wait till my Puddin' hears that! You got a truck full o' troubles coming ya way, mister."

"She speaks the truth, Bane." Riddler added.

"These are one of the times when she isn't just delusionally exaggerating the clown's capabilities out of her sick love for him." Scarecrow added.

"Hey!" Harley shouted in the background.

"Yes, Bane," Ivy said. "The clown is annoying beyond belief. But, he is the one to fear, if not us. He has no limits."

"We gotta give it to the clown," Two-Face rumbled. "He sure knows how to cause some chaos."

"It's beautiful," Bane said, "It's beautiful how you rally together when faced with a threat that affects all of you. And it's touching how you all look up to the clown, so. But, nevertheless, you are all foolish! That is why I won't kill you...yet. I'll give you time to think and re-consider my offer. If you have nothing left to say, this discussion is-"

"Wait," Riddler asked, looking around at the cafeteria. "Why aren't the guards coming to get us? Lunch ended 45 minutes ago."

"Yes," Bane smiled, standing up. "I asked the guards not to bother us while we talked. You see, my friends, how hard I've been working? Even the guards are under my thumb. I apologize for the intrusion, but don't worry. I'll make sure to extend your time in the rec room, and to cancel all your therapy sessions. Adios- I have business to attend to."

And with that, he strode off towards the exit. They all stared at his retreating back with unhidden hate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"What are we going to do?" Ivy whispered, once they were all huddled in the Rec Room.

All the other inmates made sure to give them a wide berth. The last time someone disturbed a Rogue while they were like this, the doctors who found the man declared that the man had been, "shot twice, poisoned, fear toxin-ed, and a riddle carved into his chest." Of course, there was that big rictus grin that left no doubt who else was involved.

"I think we should flip for it" Two-Face growled. "Heads, we kill him; tails, we kill him."

"Oh, if he keeps up this madness, we will," Ivy agreed. "But how do we do it?"

"We have to think this through carefully," Riddler said, stretching back in his chair.

"No, duh, sherlock!" Harley rolled her eyes. "Ain't you supposed to be smart or something?"

"Okay, Harley," Riddler said, rubbing his temples. "Do you have any suggestions? Anything on your mind, besides the Joker?" he added smugly.

"Welllll..."

"Harley!" Ivy chided. "This isn't time for games. We need to all be serious here."

"I'm sorry, Red," Harley apologized, dropping her head before jerking back up again. "Hey! Where's Profesor Crane. Why's he so quiet?"

They all turned to look at ScareCrow who was sitting in a chair, with his eyes closed.

"Jonathan?" Ivy asked, gently. "Are you alright?"

His chest heaved a big sigh, and he replied with a weak smile, "I'll be alright. Just continue your discussion. We must find a way to win."

"Are you..." Ivy was about to continue, but Harvey placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly shook his head no.

"Err, well, then," Riddler cleared his throat. "Anyone want to hear my plan?"

"Let's hear it," Ivy said.

"I think we should accept his proposal."

"WHAT?!" They all shouted in unison. Even ScareCrow was livid.

Riddler, unruffled, calmly picked an imaginary dust speck off his pants. "I think we should accept," he said again.

A vein throbbed in Ivy's forehead. Her eyes were shut tight in anger and she asked, through gritted teeth, "Care to elaborate, Edward?"

"Gladly," Riddler began. "It's our safest bet until the Joker arrives. If we decline, he'll kill us. If we accept, reluctantly, to add to the effect of us not having planned this, it'll probably lower his suspicions and he'll lower his guard. Then, depending on how long it takes the clown to get here, we can work our way into his trust. When the clown gets here, then we can supply him with whatever info he needs to take down Bane."

"Like my Puddin' needs all that!" Harley scoffed. "Just tell him what's going on, or let him see for himself, and just point him in the right direction!"

"So…your whole plan relies mostly on the clown taking Bane down? And how are you so sure he can even do it?" Ivy asked.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore,"Ridder replied. "All I know is that the clown's managed to cause Batman the most grief over the years. Yes, Bane's broken Batman's back. But that's after he let us out to wear him down. Joker frequently battles Batman and matches wits when the Bat is in full energy, and he almost always comes close to achieving his goal. I think the only thing stopping Joker from actually killing the Bats, or accomplishing his goals, is for lack of trying in the end. The Joker said something to me once. He said, 'What's the fun in playing with someone who wins all the time, Eddie? Eventually you get tired and don't want to play anymore, right? Good thing for Bats, eh? I don't mind losing all the time.' I assumed all this time that he was talking about losing so many times to Batman, and that he wasn't going to give up. But, really, now that I think about it, I think he was trying to say that, if he wanted to, all those times he's faced off with Batman, he could've won. The only thing stopping him was a fear that if he won all the time Bats would get fed up and stop trying."

They were all silent for a second before Harley broke in, "That's my Puddin! Even Bats can't handle him."

"It certainly seems so," Riddler sighed, leaning deeper in his chair.

"That's bull!" Two-Face, shouted. "That psycho-clown is just saying that to throw you off. And I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Look at the facts, Harvey!" Riddler shouted back. "Look around you! When the Joker's here, does anybody mess with him except the new knuckleheads they bring in, trying to bolster their rep? Killer Croc who could easily tear him to shreds, doesn't even mess with him! I know he doesn't mess with us because he considers us sort of his family, but we don't come close to doing half of the stuff the Joker does to infuriate him. He's killed more people than all of this Asylum combined. Times ten! And yet he hasn't been murdered by a distressed family member? Could you do that, Harvey? He's wanted by every task force in the world, and yet he manages to elude them for weeks, months, years! Mobsters are afraid of him. Super-villains are afraid of him. He talks his psychiatrists into committing suicide! Only Bats manages to come close to beating him every time. What's not to say the Joker isn't letting him?"

Two-Face mumbled some unintelligent response. Riddler just sat there with a smirk. Before anymore discussing could continue the bell rang in the rec room, signaling that time was up.

"We'll continue this in our cells," Ivy whispered harshly before they were dragged off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

At first the Rogues were considered too dangerous to be allowed near the other inmates. But, over time, as they mellowed out a bit more, they were allowed to be in the cafeteria and the rec room. Sometimes, if everyone was really good, they were allowed outside. But, they still had to be placed in their own floor. Killer Croc was in a cell, already, still sedated. Penguin used to have a cell there before he became reformed. Zsasz was already there, from having his privileges revoked after almost stabbing another inmate to death with his plastic fork. Joker's cell was usually at the end, across from Zsasz, but they constantly moved him around, trying to keep him from driving the other inmates into further madness. He, as noted, was extremely adept at manipulation. He was able to see things that no one else was able to see- both in people and in the environment. Everything was an open book to him, and he knew exactly what to do or say to get anybody to do what he wanted, in any situation. So, manipulating the other inmates into doing whatever he wanted was easy for him, and whenever it seemed like an inmate was about to rehabilitate or was in a calm mood, the Joker was there to whisper in his ear. And the madness would start.

But, anyway, the Rogues were led into their cells, and they waited patiently for the guards to leave. When they were sure they were alone, they began talking.

"Edward!" Ivy whispered. "What's your plan?"

And for hours after Riddler detailed the plan, they rehearsed and rehearsed until they were all tired.

Once, Zsasz came to his bars and stared at them. "What are you doing?" he asked, blank-faced, with no emotion.

"Why don't you mind ya business!" Two-Face roared at him.

"What did you say?" Victor growled. "How would you like I disfigure the other side of your face?"

"We dare you," Two-Face growled back.

They locked eyes.

"Why don't you cut it out!" Ivy yelled, snapping them both out of their eye contact.

Muttering something, Victor turned and walked back in his cell. "Freak," Two-Face muttered, before resuming practice. They practiced all night and into the early morning before collapsing with exhaustion.

They were all woken by a nightstick rapping against their bars. "What the-?!" Two-Face yelled, jumping to his feet.

ScareCrow wiped sleep from his eyes. "Really, would it be possible for you guards to tone it down some?"

"You don't get to ask for nothing here," the guard spat.

"You must be new here," ScareCrow said calmly, fixing his eyes on the man's own.

"I...I-uh, just get up!" the guard said hastily, sounding unsure.

They all were shackled and taken out of their cells.

"I don't recall hearing about a group therapy session," Riddler muttered through a yawn.

"Duh." one of the guards muttered, before being elbowed by the other guard.

"Duh?!" Riddler turned on the man with frightening speed. "What do you mean by DUH?!"

"Turn around," the guard said, shoving Riddler back around.

"Edward," Ivy whispered. "Keep calm."

Riddler shuddered with rage, as he tried to get his emotions under wraps. Usually, he wasn't so temperamental but the lack of sleep must have been getting to him.

They were led down several dark, back corriders until finally the merged in a well-lit room. In the middle of the room was a fold-up chair being squashed to death by Bane's massive frame. Several chairs were placed around him in a semi-circle, one for each of them. Bane was reading a paper, but at the sound of them entering, he stood up to welcome them.

"Ivy," he said, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming hug.

"Bane," she said, coldly, ignoring the hug. "Can we be unchained so we may sit?"

"Of course," he replied, nodded to the guards who immediately unlocked them.

"Please sit," Bane insisted, gesturing towards the seats.

They all hesitated, but remembering the plan, they all sat down.

"Bane," Riddler began, leaning forward. "I've considered your offer.

"And?"

"And," Riddler sighed, inhaling a deep breath. "I see there's no way for me to win this. You were right. I..I want to join you."

A small smile crept across Bane's face after staring at Riddler's sincere face.

"What?!" Ivy said, in mock anger. "You're...you're joining him? How could you, Edward?! We were supposed to stick together. We had a plan!"

"Why you good for nothing," Two-Face growled, readying to make a move towards Riddler.

ScareCrow furrowed his brow. "I'm very dissapointed in you, Edward. I can't wait to find out your greatest fear," he added, lowering his voice.

"Come on, now!" Riddler said, backing towards Bane. "Can't we all just be rational for a moment?"

"You should listen to your friend," Bane said, stepping in front of Riddler and therefore shielding him from their attacks. "He is making a very wise choice."

"Oh yeah?" Two-Face spat sarcastically. "Why's that?"

"His choice guarantees he lives another day. You say no and the guards outside will come in and shoot all of you. I am at the end of my patience. What will it be?"

They paused, and looked at each other, like planned.

"Okay," Two-Face sighed. "We give in."

"And so do I," Ivy said.

"And I," Scarecrow added.

"My Puddin' was right about you," Harley huffed.

"Yeah...well," Riddler smirked. "Too bad he's not here now, is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"You're sick," Batman grunted as he maneuvered the Batmobile through the streets of Gotham towards Arkham Asylum. The clown was tied up in multiple belts in the passenger side, the Batman taking no precautions with the unpredictable clown.

"Actually..." the Joker said, rolling his eyes up as if in thought. "I feel fine. Wrapped up as I am, I've had plenty time to do some _self_-exploration. Though you're always welcome to reach over and_ feel_ me up if you wish, Bats."

Batman held back the bile that was building in his throat. The Joker just grinned at him.

"Can I ask of you a big favor, Bats?" the Joker asked in an innocent voice.

"What?" Batman mumbled.

"Well, you see...I've already woven my right hand out, but this left one is being so troublesome! It might have to do with the fact that you brok-" His voice was abruptly cut short as Batman swerved sharply to the side, causing Joker to bang his head against the window. Joker's head bounced back on impact, and he lay still, with his eyes closed. After a minute without moving, Batman started getting anxious and cast several glances at him.

"Joker? Joker, are you all right?"

Joker's eyes fluttered for a few moments before opening wide. "I...I think you've cured me, Bats! I'm sane!" he shouted, before convulsing in a fit of giggles.

Batman frowned, but on the inside he felt a weird sort of relief. "So, Bats...what about this left arm? It's not freeing itself you know," Joker asked, wiggling about.

"Stop!" Batman yelled, stomping on the brakes, causing Joker's head to jerk forward harshly. With lightning speed, Batman had reached over and with one hand began choking Joker. The Joker giggled as he felt the air go out of him, his intensely green eyes boring into Batman's. Finally, Batman let him go. Joker involuntarily began choking as his body tried to drink in all the oxygen. "If you try to escape again, I'll kill you," Batman said, through gritted teeth.

"False promises, idle threats," the Joker said, rolling his eyes. "Look, Bats, if it makes you feel any better, I could have escaped easily, hours ago."

"How is that supposed to be making me feel better?!"

"Because I haven't escaped yet. Aaand we're almost at Arkham."He sang, as the Asylum loomed closer to them.

Batman couldn't help pressing the gas a little harder.

Lunchtime in the cafeteria. Two-Face, ScareCrow, The Riddler, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn sat around, speaking in hushed tones amidst the buzz of the other voices in the cafeteria.

"Everything's going according to plan," Riddler whispered, unable to hide the smug smile on his face.

"Ok, so he believes us. Great. What's the next step?" Ivy asked, all business.

"I haven't thought it out yet,"Riddler admitted. "But what I know is that we have to maintain appearances."

"Ugh! More butt-kissing," Two-Face mumbled.

"I wish Mr. J was here!" Harley pouted.

"What's wrong with you, Jonathan?" Ivy asked, looking at Scarecrow who was looking past them.

"Yeah," Riddler joined, following Scarecrow's gaze, "And why is it so quiet?"

They all turned to see what Scarecrow was looking at, and their blood froze, and their hearts pumped with excitement.

"Daddy's Home!" Joker yelled, his maniacally hysterical laughter screeching across the cafeteria.

"Puddin!" Harley said, jumping up and running to him.

"Harley!" Joker said, stretching his arms out, free of handcuffs.

"What the-" one of the guards yelled. "He's out of handcuffs, he's out of handcuffs!" They yelled.

Joker rolled his eyes. "Oh my goodness!" Joker screamed, mimicking the panic of the guards. "Where's my handcuffs, where's my handcuffs?" he mimed, jumping around, and looking down at the floor as if trying to avoid stepping on a mouse. But what he was really doing was edging closer to one of guards. "You sir!" he asked then, lunging at the guard, asking, "Do YOU know where my handcuffs are?" before grabbing the guard's billy club and doing a twirl, slamming the club into the guards face. "Oops," he giggled, before turning to face the other guards.

"Do any of YOU know where my handcuffs are?" Joker giggled, taking a step closer. They all stepped back. Before he could attack, a deep voice drifted over the cafeteria.

"Joker,' Bane said, stepping forward. "Welcome back. Guards, leave us," he said, waving the guards away, who obeyed immediately. "Come, you would like to sit with your friends, yes?" he said, motioning towards Two-Face, Riddler, Scarecrow, Ivy, and Harley who had been held back by the guards and was now jumping excitedly on the table.

"Who? THEM?!" Joker asked, laughing, once he saw where Bane was motioning at. "Sure, why not?" he shrugged, making his way towards the table, Bane close behind.

Joker made sure to pick the seat farthest away from Harley, while Bane sat directly across from him.

"Joker," Bane began. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Joker inquired, leaning closer.

"As I've discussed with your friends, and as they've come to see my point, I think it would be best to inform you that…I've taken over Arkham Asylum. Now, do not worry, my friend. You will have all your people working for you as before under your full command, but if it ever came to such a situation, my word would overrule yours. But I rarely see that happening. We," he said, waving his hand around the table, "Are all one mind on this."

The table was filled with tension and as all the Rogues turned to see what the crazed clown would do.

Joker leaned back. "Look, I'm flattered that you want to impress me so much. But...sorry sweetie, Arkham isn't really that hard to take over. And asking me to work for you? Well, that's just a no-no." the Joker said, wagging a finger in Bane's face, like a mother scolding her child.

"Well, I'll give you 24 hours to think about it, like I did your friends. I'm sure, if you have any common sense, you'll come around."

"Look at me, Bane," Joker said, seriously. "Look into my eyes, and tell me if it looks like I have ANY kind of COMMON sense."

Bane glanced into the intent, green orbs staring at him. It felt like the two green emeralds could see straight into his soul, every fear, thought, intent, desire, exposed. There were two pinpoint prick purple pupils in the center, intensely focused, never shifting. And there was insanity, things that no man would ever be able to cope with.

"Well?" Joker smiled. "See anything? Or were you just thinking about kissing me?" he giggled.

Bane brushed off everything he had seen in the man's eyes. "And yes, Bane," Joker said, baring his teeth. "I can see everything about you."

"Is this war, then?" Bane asked, standing.

"More like a one-sided massacre. Your side." Joker laughed, standing.

"I could pulverize you to a palpitating pulp of oozing blood."

"Really?" Joker asked, sounding overly enthusiastic. "You promise?"

"Yes," Bane replied, no amusement in his voice.

"You better, mister," Joker said, playfully poking Bane. "That hasn't happened to me since last night when Batman gave me quite the pounding. Of course, " the Joker said, rubbing his chin, striking a thoughtful pose, "I hear that the ones on steroids are the ones that have the smallest..."he trailed off, glancing at Bane's lower region, with a smirk.

Bane picked up on the insinuation, and anger flashed across his features briefly. "You are dead, clown."

"Am I?" Joker laughed.

"Yes," Bane said, strolling away.

Joker always the one to get the last word, yelled out, "And by the way..I LOVE THE TIGHTS! I just wish you had something a bit bigger to show off, y'know?"

Later, six guards were found dead.

Joker sat down, and looked around the table.

"I, for one, am glad you're back," Riddler announced.

"Oh, you're making me blush!" Joker giggled.

"I missed you too, Puddin!" Harley crooned.

"Shut up, Harley," Joker booed.

"Well, we're sort of glad you're back, clown." Two-Face

"Yeah," Scarecrow said, somewhat hesitantly.

"Okay, guys, this is getting a bit weird." Joker joked, backing up slightly.

"And what about the plant?" Joker asked, jutting a thumb towards Ivy. "Has she grown any more manure, err, _mature_?"

"Shut up, clown! But, I am, in a way, sort of glad you're back." Ivy huffed.

"Okay!" Joker yelled, throwing his hands up in air. "What, _exactly, _is going on here?!"

All the Rogues either looked down or away. Joker stared at them for a few seconds before, crooning, "Oh, Harleeeey!"

"Yes, Mistah J!" she said, jumping up with a smile on her face.

"Come here, my love. I still didn't receive that hug of mine, you know." He smiled, motioning for her to come to him.

She immediately jumped up and ran over, plopping herself down in the Joker's lap.

"Harley?"

"Yes, Mistah J?"

"I don't like secrets."

"I know, Mistah J

"What's got our friends so shook up?"

"Well, ya see…Ban-"

Just then the bell rung, signaling the end of lunch. "I'll tell you the rest in the rec room." she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

In the rec room, Joker listened attentively as Harley told him everything that had happened with Bane. The other Rogues sat themselves around him. All the other inmates made sure to keep a safe distance. _The clown is back,_ word had spread around.

When Harley finished, she held her breath. All the other Rogues stared at him, trying to gauge what his reaction would be. Would he jump up, rant, kill someone? Instead, the Joker dusted off an imaginary speck of dust from his orange jumpsuit. Then, he looked at them and began to laugh. _Of course we should have expected that_, the other Rogues thought, grimly.

"Woo!" the Joker said, wiping a tear from his eyes. "B-Bane?! You let _Bane _take control of the throne?" he asked, gasping for breath. "Really, now? You're ROGUES, for Christ's sakes! Where is your integrity, your _dignity?!"_

He laughed louder. It was another minute before his laughs died down. And then he turned serious. A malicious glint, and a murderous intent was in his eyes as he stared them down. At times like _these, _is when his reputation as the most dangerous man in Gotham was unquestionable. An uneasy aura settled down around them, and they all squirmed. No more was there the laughing clown, but he was replaced with the mass-murdering, psychopath.

"This is unacceptable," he spat. "I have a reputation to uphold. If I'm hanging around pansies such as yourselves, how do you think that reflects against _me_? It's not always you, but the company you keep. I go out of my way to make you all look good, and this is how I'm repaid? Pitiful!" he concluded, shaking his head.

All was silent, as they watched the Joker sit with his head bent. Then, suddenly, he looked up, the big grin back to splitting his face. They all stared in shock; it was like he had gone through a transformation.

"Bane thinks he can just tango in here and take over Arkham as easily as that? _My _home? Well, it might be so while you measly bunch are here, but it's time to turn tables. Plans? Scratch that! We're playing by my rules now. I'm _taking control."_

"Boss, can I talk to you?" one of the guards asked, tentatively stepping up to the desk Bane was resting his feet on.

"Proceed."

"It's about the clown, boss. Err, I don't think it's such a good idea…going against him and all."

"Ah?" Bane asked, sitting up. "Why not? Do you know something that I don't."

"Well…" the guard, gulped. "I mean, it's the _Joker,_ for crying out loud! I've been a guard at this Asylum for over 20 years now. And I've seen things I could've never imagined. Guys in here that are definitely kookier than the rest. Just being in their presence gives me the creeps. But the Joker…the Joker is worse than all of them combined. Just hearing his _name _sends shivers down my spine. I've heard the stories. I've been witness to some of the things he's done. "

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Bane asked, smoothly.

"Boss…at times the Joker seems like more than a man. Like a force of nature, an unstoppable force of nature that gets what he wants. All the time."

"And?" Bane growled, getting irritated at the fact that his workers were possibly more scared of the Joker than of him.

Finally, the guards face dropped. "Boss, I heard about what happened in the cafeteria and…and...I already know the outcome. We're going to lose, Boss. Unless you surrender before it's too late."


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, everyone had their therapy and was escorted back to their cells. Except one.

"Where's my Puddin'?" Harley screamed; the first to notice.

"Oh, he'll be here soon. Probably just giving the guards a hard time," Ivy dismissed with a wave of her hand

"Yeah," Two-Face added. "You know how clown boy is."

"No," Riddler shook his head. "Something isn't right. Even if, as you say, he did mess with the guards, remember the guards work for Bane now?"

They all went quiet after that, except for Harley.

"If they put one scratch on my Puddin', just ONE, they're dead meat, I swear it!" she hollered.

"Oh quiet down child," Scarecrow said, rolling his eyes. "The clown can handle himself. It's us we need to be worried about."

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"Well, all I'm saying is that we need to keep our best interests in mind. Bane doesn't care for us, and neither does Joker, as much as we'd like to think so. It's time for us to start picking up the pieces, so that when the world around us crumbles, we'll already have built us a palace of stone."

"Nicely put," Riddler piped. "But how do you propose we do that?!"

"I don't know yet, "Scarecrow admitted."But do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, we hear ya," Two-Face grumbled.

"I agree as well," Ivy nodded. "But we should bide our time wisely."

"I don't care WHAT you all say, I'm sticking with my Puddin'!" Harley said.

"Well, that's two against one," Scarecrow tallied. "And you, Riddler?"

Riddler thought about it for a minute. "I don't know just yet. I'll have to get back to you on that," he answered finally.

"You assume the offer will still be available then?" Scarecrow asked, turning from the bars of his cell.

"I assume you'll be dead when the clown finds out by then." Riddler replied, coolly. "But then again... assumptions are sometimes wrong."

"Come on clown!" one of the guards, muttered, shoving a nightstick into the Joker's back.

"This isn't the way to my cell," Joker said, as he looked around. "Oh, I see," he giggled, a smirk spreading across his face. "Let me guess...starved for a little affection, huh big boy? The missus not treating ya right? The baby's the number one man in her life now? Don't fret; Mistah J is a man of many talents, and an expert in such perverse sports as these. Why, you should SEE me when I'm at, it's quite the SPECTACLE! Or you can ask what's her name? Charlie...no...Barbie...that can't be right...Oh, yes! Harley! The only thing about her is that-"

"SHUT UP!" the guard, finally roared.

"-she's a-" The Joker kept talking as if he hadn't heard.

CRACK! The billy club smacked against his head. The Joker fell to the floor, rolling with mirth. "Get up!" the guard yelled, jerking him to his feet. The other guard tried to grab his friend who was going crazy, but the guard pushed him back.

"Jim!" the guard yelled, trying to calm his friend down. "Do this some other time. Right now we have to get him to Bane."

"Listen, Ross, I can handle this, alright? Bane's gonna rough him up, he won't mind if we have our little fun first, right?"

"Right." the Joker said from the floor.

"SHUT UP!" Jim said, turning to kick the clown in the face.

Blood shot out the clown's nose and his lip split.

"Mmm," Joker said, licking the blood from his lips. "Tasty."

"You want some more, clown!" the guard yelled.

"Jim!"

"What, Ross!"

"Don't do it, man. It's not worth it right now. Let's just get him to Bane and-"

"Screw that!" Jim said, turning to kick the clown in the face again only to find that the clown had escaped from his straightjacket and was now towering over the man.

"Thank you, Ross" Joker smiled sweetly. "I can handle it from here."

Jim started backing away in fear. "Ross..."

Ross just shrugged. "I told you, man."

"Come on, Ross…w-we can t-take him," Jim stuttered.

"Hey," Ross said, palms up in surrender. "I warned you."

"You idiot!" Jim spat, keeping his eyes trained on the Joker. "He's going to kill you too."

"Actually, I work for him," Ross explained.

"B-but...come on, man, we were friends for years. Y-you're not just going to let me get killed, are you?"

"Excuse me for interrupting this lovers spat," the Joker said, "But the answer to your question is yes. Yes he is going to let you get killed. Well, tortured, AND THEN killed. But I doubt it hardly matters to you now, correct? So," he said, taking a step closer. "Shall we begin? We mustn't keep Bane waiting too long."

Jim felt his back hit the wall, as the Joker slowly advanced. He saw the Joker flick his wrist and then flick his wrist again before staring at his hand in confusion. He trembled as he watched the Joker look down his sleeve shirt, check the other sleeve shirt, and pat himself down.

"Oh silly me!" the Joker laughed, slapping his hand against his forehead. "I must have forgot my tricks in the OTHER outfit. Oh well."

The Joker looked the guard up and down, his eyes settling on the buttons sewn into Jim's shirt. "Oh, pretty buttons!" the Joker said, coming closer to inspect them.

As he caressed the buttons, he said, "You know, I can ACTUALLY kill a man with these? It's amazing really," he stopped, and looked up at Jim. "I can see you don't believe me. Well, Ross, if you have a disbeliever you just have to show them the truth!" he cackled. "Here, let me show you a demonstration," he cooed, before ripping one button, cleanly, and smoothly off Jim's shirt. "This is only going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me," he said, staring Jim directly in the eye. And then Jim felt the pain.

Bane drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk. "Where can they be?" he asked no one in particular.

Suddenly the door opened. Ross came in, dragging the Joker in behind him.

"What happened?" Bane asked, jumping to his feet. "And where is your friend?"

"The Joker is unconscious, sir. I knocked him out."

"And your friend?" Bane said, deciding to come back to the clown later.

"Well, uh, Jim lost his temper and… assaulted the clown. The clown managed to escape his straightjacket and kill Jim before I could knock him out."

"Oh really?" Bane said. "As much as the clown loves to murder, I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you."

The suspicion lingered in the air a little before Ross hastily replied, "He probably would have, but Jim was really getting on his back. As soon as he escaped Joker went after him after bashing my head on the wall and knocking me unconscious. I woke up, grabbed my club while the Joker was busy with Jim, and knocked Joker out. "

"And what did he use to kill Jim with? I understand he isn't allowed weapons in therapy and is thoroughly checked."

Again suspicion was in Bane's voice and lingered in the air. "He was checked, sir. And from what I gathered he killed Jim with… a button," he finished, knowing how silly it sounded. If he was in Bane's shoes he wouldn't have believed it. But he had seen it with his own two eyes.

"Are you mocking me?" Bane roared, standing up.

"No, sir." Ross said, not a single tremor in his voice. "It's incredibly hard to believe, if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes."

"Hmm..." Bane thought, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, then, get the clown in that chair over there and tie him up and send some more guards in here. You may be dismissed after."

Ross did what he was told. The guards who walked in jumped at the sight of the Joker, but when they saw that he was tied up they quickly relaxed and started insulting him. One of them was told by Bane to get a bucket of cold water and to throw it on Joker. The guard did so gladly.

They all waited around for Joker's reaction. But, when they got one it wasn't the one they expected..

**A/N:** To all my wonderful readers, I live off of your support and your views. Especially yours, Septimaluna. And I would continue gladly writing for only the three I truly know are reading: septimaluna, jakefan and timorb22. But I've noticed I've generated traffic, without ever hearing a single review. Does this story displease you that much? So, I conclude, this might be my last chapter on this story if it displeases so many, so greatly, that no one leaves a review. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

"Whoo, boys!" the Joker laughed, water dripping from his face and hair "That was _fun_! But, uh, you know that's not the _only _way to get me _wet."_

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick!" one guard moaned, before vomiting on the floor.

Some guards stood around, shocked, still expecting him to scream from the cold of the iced water.

And, finally, once they had regained some of their senses somewhat, they got angry.

"You freak!" one spit, slapping Joker's face so hard, it almost snapped around a full circle "Yeah, bet that hurt, didn't it?"

"Oh, was that supposed to hurt?!" the Joker asked, staring at the man with mock astonishment. "Oh dear…Well, I don't know what to say…Wanna try again?"

"Why you little piece of sh-"

"Guard, please control yourself."

The guard turned towards the voice. "But Bane, sir, he's m-"

"_I _know what he's doing," Bane cut in. "But the question is…do _you?_ "

"He's mocking me, and you, and everyone here! You're in charge, not him! Why do we still have to act like we're afraid of him? What… are you scared of him or something?"

"Guards, leave us. Now- while I still allow you the use of your legs. "  
"Big Bad Bane is scared of a little clown, wow. Wait till the other boys here about this!" the guard spat over his shoulder, as he walked out with his associates.

"Geez, you really gotta pay your men more. But that one, in MY opinion, just needs to be killed."

"You think everyone needs to be killed."

"Yeah, but THAT one just needs a promotion…to a higher place on your hit list. Really, talking to you like that! What nerve! As much as we're at odds right now, I think we can break even at the fact that we're Rogues, and we deserve respect. You're the big dog but it looks like the Chihuahua has the bigger bark."

Bane listened, with no expression

"Listen," Joker said, scooting his chair closer, "I know you want to kill me and blah blah blah…but you have to kill him first if you want to run this organization as smoothly as I know you want too. I've seen his type before, and did you see that _passion_ he argued you down with? He's a natural born leader! I mean, he's probably out there right now gathering a little army of his own, telling them how you were too scared to off the silly, little clown. But you knew, didn't you? You knew that I had a trap for him, right? I was trying to get him angry for a reason, so he could get close enough where I could kill him. You're smart, I'll give you that Bane…and you're a Rogue, so you have my respect 100 percent! That's why I have to tell you this: He's going to try to kill you in 2 or 3 days. You may think you run this place completely, but I still have my eyes and ears in here. Apparently, he's been planning on taking your spot for a while now, making little suggestions here and there…Now, you can believe me or think I'm trying to turn you against your own people, but face facts! His little episode earlier is perfect proof of what I'm telling you is true. I can kill him for you, out of my own pleasure, but you're the boss after all. If I kill him, who's to say that someone else won't eventually rebel against you again? So, again, I can kill him but I suggest you do it to preserve your reputation. Oh, and in front of a lot of people too so that they get the picture you're trying to paint. Trust me, Bane, I've been doing this for a _long _time, and I know exactly what I'm talking about."

Bane looked into the clown's grinning face. "You know, it is a shame you cannot join me and my organization. You would be rewarded with a position as my highest adviser, with a top notch salary."

The Joker smiled. "Oh, Bane, those things mean nothing to me! Though the offer is very tempting…I might have to get back to you on that. All I want to see you do is get the respect you deserve. Not because of any fondness I have for you, but it reflects badly on me, y'know? People will start whispering, "If we can take on one Rogue, why not all of them?" And that's a very big no-no. The least you can do for me is deal with him severely, I suggest anything with a knife since it would prolong his torture deliciously and humiliate him in front of all his peers!" The Joker chuckled.

Bane nodded a smirk on his face. "In gratitude, for your help and suggestions, I shall extend my offer longer, in hopes you change your mind."

Joker shook his head. "If you want to help me, _really_ help me, take these handcuffs off, will ya? They're driving me crazy! Oh wait…too late!" Joker broke into hysterical laughter that gave Bane goose bumps and had the guards running into the room, brandishing billy clubs. At seeing that Joker laughed even harder.

"Guards, talk him back to his cell."

Six guards were quick to surround him and drag him to his feet. As he left, Joker looked at one of the guards and said loud enough for Bane to hear, "Good thing you know how to listen! Wait till you see what your boss does to those who are defiant!"

One of the guards who were still standing in the room after Joker laughed looked at Bane questioningly.

"Guard," Bane said. "Tell the others to meet me at Room 405. Someone severely needs to be taught how to respect their superiors."

"Puddin!" Harley jumped up as Joker was thrown into his cell. "Where were you, I've been worried sick!"

"You look fine to me…" Joker said, rubbing his bruised wrists.

"Joker, is dat you?!" Harvey roared from the next cell

"Yes, Harvey. Oh, and Harvey? Do you mind not yelling every single thing you say? My ear buds would thank you greatly."

Harvey mumbled something. Joker cupped a hand to his ear, "What was that, Harv? I think I've gone deaf from you yelling so much."

"Joker, you're back," Scarecrow said, dryly, as he approached the door of his cell.

"What's on my back?" the Joker asked, peering over his shoulder at his back.

"What?!" Scarecrow asked, bewildered. "Oh, ha-ha" he said.

"Joker, this really isn't the time for such foolishness." Riddler said.

"I know, I know, but I really feel like killing you Edward. Telling jokes is the only thing stopping me. But, if you insist…"

A crazy look of panic crossed Riddler's face as the Joker smiled maliciously at him from his cell.

"Enough, already, okay?!" Poison Ivy yelled. "Joker, what happened, where were you, what did Bane say?"

"Aww, somebody did miss me!" he said, cupping both hands against his heart. "Well, in any case, you sound more concerned for me than that horrible wench over there," he said, jutting a thumb in Harley's direction as Harley's face fell.

"Whatever, clown," Ivy spat. "Just answer my questions."

Joker yawned, stretching his arms skyward. "Let's just say I set up a big bang. You should hear it soon enough. And, while you enjoy it, I'm going to be catching up on some rest for tomorrow's antics," he said, with a wink.

Then, turning his back on all their voices of protest, inquiries, and questions, he went to bed with a smile on his face.

An hour later, they all heard an explosion which shook the whole asylum.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9  
All the guards were gathered around in Room 405.

The defiant guard was tied to a table, currently pleading for his life. "Let me go! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

"You must know that there are more effective ways to beg for your life, no?" Bane asked, calmly observing several knives splayed out on the table before him.

"P-please! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

Bane ignored the guard as he went on about observing the knives. The guards spaced out around the room stood stark still like statues as they watched the dramatic scene unfold. Many of those guards who had conspired against Bane, no longer had intentions of overthrowing him. No one deemed themselves brave enough to handle the humiliation and painful punishment their comrade was currently facing.

"Ah, this is the one!" Bane exclaimed, lifting a jagged, rusty knife to the light for everyone to behold. "This is the knife that will draw your blood, and bring your slow and painful death. Let all here be witness to my wrath! If there are any of you who had similar intentions such as his, you may as well drop them now or draw your own hand across your own neck and spare me the task."

He paused, sweeping his eyes around the room. No one moved.

"Very, well, "he muttered, turning back to the whimpering, quivering flesh that was once the man who had tried to belittle him in front of his men. How quickly they dropped their facades when they were at your mercy, their lives slowly vanishing with every second that passed.

Bane raised his knife-wielding arm, and the higher he raised it, the wider the man's eyes expanded. Then quickly, suddenly, with no warning in advance, Bane plunged the blade into the man's chest, then pulling downward through the man's entire torso. Screams erupted from the man's throat like a Furies screech as he jerked taut against his knotted bounds, his veins popping from his skin from the enormous energy he was exerting. The guards cradled their arms in their hands as they screwed their eyes tight to avoid seeing the gruesome scene, and then…

Silence…

Bane paused as a low sound soon became discernible. _Tick tick tick. _Bane furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned closer to look inside the man's exposed insides. And there he saw it. A bomb, with several wires stretched in every direction, and connected to every organ. It all hit him at once. As his mind replayed back the joker's speech, he grew angrier and angrier.

The clown had tricked him, him! No wonder he had suggested a knife; so that the blade would cut one of the wires and start the time sequence. No wonder he had wanted the guard killed so desperately; the bomb was inside him! And no wonder he had wanted the other guards to watch; the bomb would go off killing Bane and all the guards who had sided with him, therefore letting Joker regain his territory and eliminating any backstabbers.

As these thoughts ran through Bane's mind, he had already reacted and was sprinting to the door. The other guards had by then heard the bomb and were filing for the exit as well. But just as the first guard laid his hand on the doorknob, the bomb detonated. Bane who was still feet from the door had made a desperate leap when the bomb detonated, and the explosion propelled him through the air with tremendous force. He whirled through the air like paper caught up in the winds of a tornado, his fingers grasping wildly for anything to hold on to, his massive bulk tossed here and about like a doll, before his head impacted with one of the walls. His head slammed into the wall with a resounding crack, and he slumped to the floor, barely alive. He opened an eye to see all his guards dead in puddles of their own blood. Visions swam before his blurred eyes, but the smell of the smoke and the red –orange tint of the flames racing towards him were unmistakable.

_That crazy clown_ was the last words he thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Two-Face, Riddler, Scarecrow, and Harley were sitting at lunch the next morning talking about the explosion.

"Perhaps it was a faulty tank or some arbitrary thing that has nothing whatsoever to do with the Joker,," Scarecrow volunteered, dryly.

"No," Riddler answered. "I think it was Joker."  
"Definitely the clown," Harvey grumbled, shaking his still full milk carton.

"Hey, why you guys always gotta pick on Mistah J, and he ain't here to defend himself!" Harley yelled.

Scarecrow rubbed his temples. "My goodness, child, why do you always have to yell? You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Harley blushed, sitting back in her seat. "Just, you know, lay of Mistah J a little."

Just then Poison Ivy ran up, excited, and out of breath. "Guys, guess what?! Bane was caught up in the explosion!"

"What?!" they asked, all simultaneously jumping to their feet.

"When I was being escorted past the nurse's office, I heard a few of the doctors mentioning that Bane was in critical condition, with severe burns and a cracked skull. And he was found in the room where the explosion was assumed to have taken place." Poison Ivy said, taking her seat.

"Like I said," Riddler said, sitting down, smirking. "It was the Joker. Correct me if I'm wrong, but last night he said, 'Let's just say I set up a big bang.' That's proof that the Joker had a hand in that explosion."

"Yeah," Harvey nodded. "But didn't he say he was going to get some rest of some more antics? Doesn't that mean that he was planning some more things for Bane?"

"Well, who can tell with that clown? We'll drive ourselves crazier than we are now trying to figure it all out." Scarecrow said, viewing his cafeteria food with disgust.

"I wonder where Puddin is now…" Harley pondered aloud.

All the other villains tried to decipher where the madman could possibly be, briefly, before giving up.

In the nurse's office, Bane was staring at the ceiling. It was all he could do; every miniature motion produced acute pain. Burns covered the entire length and width of his body. A nurse with innocent eyes was by his beside, watching him, and taking notes.

"Don't worry," she had said earlier. "It'll be all right."

He had heard the fear in her voice from being in his presence, but the sympathy she had developed for the _man _had overcome all obstacles that may have prevented her from even speaking to him.

That had been hours ago. And she was still here.

It would be just an hour more, when he had closed his eyes when he had heard her speak. But her voice wasn't directed to him. There was someone else in the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

Bane forced himself to keep his eyes shut as the nurse traded words with the other in low voices. A few minutes later, he heard the rustle of the curtain as she brushed by it to make her exit. A few minutes after, he heard the ruffle of a newspaper as someone flipped through it. Bane held his breath a few minutes after, and then slowly he opened his eyes, forcing a flutter into them like he had just woken up.

Glancing sideways, Bane saw a man dressed in doctor scrubs. The man was very thin, and had his face wholly covered by a newspaper. Bane glanced at the hands to see if he could spot a sign to unravel the man's identity, but the hands were covered in rubber gloves that gave no sign of what color the hands were.

The doctor seemed not to have even noticed that Bane had woken. He just calmly started at the paper, flicking a page every few minutes. Bane searched for any more clues, but finding none, he cleared his throat. The doctor flicked the page.

Bane cleared his throat a little louder. The doctor flicked the page.

Bane was about to clear his throat again when something made him pause. Something about the doctor just…just didn't feel right. There was threatening aura emanating from the doctor that made sent tiny shivers through Bane's spine. And Bane was not one to be easily scared. It reminded him of someone. Someone… _Oh my god._ And then he saw, for a brief moment, a green strand of hair above the newspaper.

"Security! Security!" Bane yelled, jerking to the edge of the bed.

"Oh, you're awake," the 'doctor' said, calmly lowering the newspaper. "Security won't be of assistance for now. I gave them a little…break!" And then he laughed.  
"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Don't scream, I'll take care of you" he hushed, giggling. "Oh hell, why not! Scream for me, Bane! Scream for Daddy J!"

Bane tumbled off the edge of the bed, and fell in a heap on the floor. He struggled to regain his composure when a long shadow fell over him. Bane turned slowly to look into the face of chaos, the face as white as death, the face of the Joker.

The Joker stood over him twirling a knife, letting the knife catch the glint of the ceiling lights- the showman in him coming to the fore. He smiled even more as he saw the sweat breaking out on Bane's face, the tensing of his muscles, and a million other little signs that only he could see that showed his…

Joker frowned. "Where is your fear?

Joker looked around the room, under the pillow, under the bed as Bane watched his every move with caution. _This clown is crazy _he thought.

Finally, Joker stamped his foot. "Where is your fear?" he asked, frowning down on Bane.

Anyone looking in at this scene would have been dumbfounded as to how the Joker could miss the fear that was clearly written on Bane's face. But Joker had the ability to perceive reality, allowing him to see the _whole _truth no matter how it is hidden. He saw things that no one else should, or could, see. Everything was an open book to his emerald eyes.

"Oh, well," the Joker shrugged. "I heard about the incident with the bomb! Goodness! To think that there was a bomb in the _very_ guy I suggested you to kill! And when I suggested you used the knife, how was I supposed to know it was going to cut one of the wires that would activate the bomb? Crazy, huh? Wasthat a coincidence or what?!"

He stopped for a moment to break into hysterical laughter, doubling over with hysterics. "B-but, then again, how would _I _know that unless I put it there!" he spluttered, clutching his ribs in mirth. Then, wiping a tear from his eyes, he stood to full height.

"Ah, well! But, really, did you think you were really going to usurp my position? This is my home, Bane. MINE!" he suddenly roared, leaning down to grab Bane's collar, yanking their faces together. And for the first time, Bane actually felt fear; the sense of death became all too real. Those emerald eyes with purple pinpoint purples stared _through _Bane. Bane felt exposed, open, vulnerable, his soul being searched and scrutinized with great intensity. All his fears, desires, intents, and secrets were laid bare for this psychotic clown. There was no warmth at all, no _emotion_; this clown cared for nothing and nobody, not even himself…and that's what scared Bane. The utter lack of anything. Bane knew that, to beat the clown, well…there was no beating the clown. He was a force; he would come back again, ten times smarter and a hundred times more lethal. And he would keep coming back. Even after death. Bane wanted to win and stay alive, but to go against the clown would mean death, for both or for him alone. There would be no winning against the clown. And as he thought these things, he knew that Joker saw them.

After a long while, Joker smiled and pushed Bane back on the floor and stood up. He pocketed the knife. "Bane, let's not waste time with needless words. You know what I know about you. I know more about you than you know about you, and that is not a mere boast. Try me, Bane. Please do. I will destroy you in ways that…well; let's not even think along those paths. But, I'm bored of you, and you are no longer welcome here. You are to leave tonight. The guards won't present any trouble. You can pack your things and skip right through the front doors if you wish! And they won't lift a finger, I promise you. I run things here Bane. I always have, and I always will. Get up."

Bane shakily stood to his feet, and made his way to the door, having no personal belongings worth enough to stand being in the Joker's presence.

As he reached the doorway, the Joker called back to him. "This is my home, Bane. And you are no longer welcome."

Bane left, right through the front doors as Joker promised as the guards watched. And as the dead leaves blew across his path, and the moon set and the city lights glimmered in the distance he looked back at and in a top window he saw a silhouette. Two emerald eyes with purple pinpoint pupils glittered maliciously at him. Bane shivered, turned, and kept walking. And as he passed the gates, a high peal of laughter suddenly broke out. And even when he had gone far out of the limits of the Asylum, he could hear the laughter in his eyes, and still feel the eyes on his back. The two emerald eyes with purple pinpoint pupils.

**A/N: **To all who have read, and to of course septimaluna, jakefan, timorb22 and extremebabymakeover, it has been a wild and wonderful ride! But, alas, all good things must come to an end. This particular story has come to an end, but there are other stories to be told! Thank you all for your patience, I hope to give you more and more and better in the future. And by God's grace I will! Till the next time.


End file.
